Hannah Montana (soundtrack)
Hannah Montana is the first soundtrack album for the Disney Channel original series of the same name. It was released on October 24, 2006 by Walt Disney Records. The first eight songs on the album are sung by Miley Cyrus as her character Hannah Montana. There are also four songs by other artists, and another track, the last on the album, that is sung by Cyrus (out of her Hannah Montana character) and her father, Billy Ray Cyrus. The soundtrack was the eighth best selling album of 2006 in the U.S., with nearly two million copies sold that year. The album debuted at #1 on the U.S. Billboard 200, where it remained for two weeks. Eight songs from the album have charted on the Billboard Hot 100, including the theme song, "The Best of Both Worlds". Subsequently, a two-disc Special Edition was released. The album is followed up by Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Hannah Montana 3, and the Hannah Montana Forever soundtracks. The album has sold over 4.5 million copies worldwide. 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack " on the Best of Both Worlds Tour]] The Hannah Montana 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack was released on March 20, 2007. It was put in a holographic silver box including: *The original soundtrack *Bonus track: "Nobody's Perfect" from the season 2 soundtrack. *4 autographed photos of Miley Cyrus *A code number to download a ringtone of "This Is the Life" *A DVD with the "Nobody's Perfect" music video, a special 30-minute long "Hannah Montana: Backstage Secrets", and a trailer for the DVD, Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile. Sales and chart positions Album " on the Best of Both Worlds Tour.]] The soundtrack debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 album chart, selling 281,000 copies in its first week, beating out such artists as John Legend and rock band My Chemical Romance, and held its ground in its second week, remaining at #1 with 203,000 copies sold, edging out the debut of Barry Manilow's album The Greatest Songs of the Sixties. The album was the first TV soundtrack to debut on the chart at number one, and the first from a TV series in more than 20 years to hold the number one position. The album has maintained its presence on the Billboard 200, never falling below the top 100 albums until April 2008. It has been certified 3× Platinum by the RIAA and went Gold in the UK in just 4 weeks. It has spent a total of 34 weeks on the UK Compilation Chart. Songs Track listing #The Best of Both Worlds (written by Matthew Gerrard, Robbie Nevil) - Hannah Montana #Who Said (written by Gerrard, Nevil, Landers) - Hannah Montana #Just Like You (written by Adam Watts, Andy Dodd) - Hannah Montana #Pumpin' Up the Party (written by Jamie Houston) - Hannah Montana #If We Were a Movie (written by Jeannie Lurie, Holly Mathis) - Hannah Montana #I Got Nerve (written by Lurie, Ken Hauptman, Aruna Abrams) - Hannah Montana #The Other Side of Me (written by Gerrard, Nevil) - Hannah Montana #This Is the Life (written by Lurie, Shari Short) - Hannah Montana #Pop Princess (written by Ben Romans) - The Click Five #She's No You (written by Gerrard, McCartney, Nevil) - Jesse McCartney #Find Yourself in You (written by Gerrard, Amber Ross, Julia Ross, Sarah Ross) - Everlife #Shining Star (written by Maurice White, Larry Dunn, Philip Bailey) - B5 #I Learned from You (written by Steve Diamond, Gerrard) - Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus ;Special edition bonus track #Nobody's Perfect (written by Gerrard, Nevil) - Hannah Montana ;Limited edition bonus DVD #The Best of Both Worlds #Who Said #Just Like You #Pumpin' Up the Party #The Other Side of Me ;Special edition bonus DVD #Nobody's Perfect (Live) (written by Matthew Gerrard, Robbie Nevil) #''Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile'' DVD Trailer Gallery Hannah Montana 2-Disc Special Edition CD Back Cover.jpg|2-Disc Special Edition Back Cover External links *Disney Official Soundtrack Page *[http://www.thehiddenbookcase.com/hannah_montana_soundtrack.html Hannah Montana soundtrack] nl:Hannah Montana (soundtrack) Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Hannah Montana Category:Hannah Montana albums Category:Disney television soundtracks